edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne
Roxanne is a fan character made by Vanessa. She is the first original character designed by her. Artist notes (First picture of Roxanne's design: '' ''http://vaness96.deviantart.com/gallery/9657875#/d4z4l8z) "Roxanne was orginally a mistake I made while trying to draw Double D. I messed up his head and started to cover it with wiggley lines, which started looking like hair. Then I decided to change it into a random girl and change the nose and eyes separately. I liked the character and named her "Roxanne". Later, during the time, I wanted to make a official picture showing the people on DeviantART my fan character, and suprisingly a lot of people really liked her. I've seen most Ed, Edd n Eddy fan characters, and some just seem the same to me. Either some of them are all friends with them, have a crush on Double D, or are going out with him. I never noticed how different my character was to others, although I do know a few fan characters I've seen that I really liked (not gonna say names)." ~ Vanessa (XxNiNjAxGeeKxX (talk) 18:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC)) Roxanne's story Roxanne is a girl that used to live in Lemon Brook and attend Lemon Brook Jr. High. She was a cheerleader supporting the "Lemon Brook Lumpers". As Lemon Brook was a rough neighborhood, with a lot of bad and rebellious kids (ex. "Tight as an Ed"; the ending when they tied Eddy to a bus), Roxanne's parents eventually didn't like the neighborhood anymore, and decided to move to Peach Creek, for her safety. Though, she didn't really want to leave her neighborhood for her rival school, but of course, she had no choice. When she moved into the Cul-de-Sac, she was the oldest out of everyone. She's 2 grades higher than the other kids, making her an 8th grader (considering the Eds are in 6th grade). She usually doesn't like hanging around the kids, unless something crazy happens (every single day) while she walks her dog, Scruffy (dog in "Read All About Ed"). "A Roxanne Story" is a comic that reveals more backstory and details: http://vaness96.deviantart.com/gallery/9657875#/d58b52r Relationship with the Cul-de-Sac Ed ' She doesn't really like Ed. She considers him too loud and random to keep up with him half the time, but at the same time, she can't really hate him, since she knows he would never do anything to hurt anyone. On purpose. She never wants to admit it, but he gives the best hugs, although the thing that really stops her from hugging him is his horrible smell. ---- '''Edd/Double D ' She thinks he's way too smart for his own age, and he needs to cut loose more. He also leaves her pondering what's under his hat. She likes to mess with him a lot, and to persuade him to do stuff for her. Double D doesn't have a crush on her, but can't say "no" to people older than him. He still disagrees with Roxanne's wrongdoings. ---- 'Eddy ' When she first saw Eddy, she thought he was the most adorable thing she's ever seen. Till he let out his personality. Roxanne shows a lot of disgust and rudeness towards Eddy, although deep down, she still really likes him. While she never told anyone and never wants anyone to know, Double D figures out at an early stage. Since the moment they met, Eddy started having affections towards Roxanne. Eddy still likes Nazz, but "older women are the best", as Eddy explained. ---- 'Sarah ' She can't stand Sarah, because of her constant yelling and complaining. Even though she not that found of Ed, she hates it when he gets beaten up by her. She usually ignores her, or gives her an attitude, similar to how Eddy reacts to Sarah. ---- 'Jimmy ' She finds him strange, especially since he's cheerleading, instead of going out there playing football with he rest of the guys. ---- 'Jonny ' She finds him extremely weird and awkward for talking to a piece of wood. But secretly she's kinda scared of Plank, because he seems to know everything. Jonny doesn't like how Roxanne constantly questions his actions with Plank, and that she wants to know about there secret hide out (Captain Melonhead). ---- 'Plank ' Plank is the only character who doesn't annoy her, although he creeps her out a lot, as he always right and is able to do things "on his own". She tries not to question it, though, since all the kids in the Cul-de-Sac just go with it. ---- 'Nazz ' As nice and pleasing Nazz is to her, she irritates her with her ditziness. Nazz, on the other hand, usually compliments her about her style and looks, and think she should go out cheerleading with her. But Roxanne always refuses to cheer for Peach Creek, and instead sits on the bleachers during the games to see Lemon Brook Lumpers destroy them. ---- 'Kevin ' She can't stand him, because he thinks he's so great and the best jock in the school. While the Lemon Brook team is obviously better. She gets tired of him calling the Eds "dorks", as she thinks he's one himself. ---- 'Rolf ' Words cant describe. ---- 'Kankers ' She accepts/respects them and helps them out with giving tips. Out of the 3, she's closest to Lee, but still likes talking to Marie and May as well. She likes seeing them chase the Eds, especially when they gang up on Eddy. ---- '''Eddy's Bro She often meets up with Eddy's Brother whenever Eddy invites her to come over to do some "home work". '' When she first spotted his brother, she believed him to be the most attracted man she's ever seen (one of the scenes in ''"A Roxanne Story"). Even though Eddy's brother doesn't show much interest, that doesnt stop her from flirting with him whenever she can. He tends to flirt back so now and then, but never to the extreme, since she's only a child/pre-teen. Bro only tends to overly flirt with her when Eddy's around, to irritate him. Little Facts *Roxanne can be easily irritated from others. *She loves to cook and always offers to cook for people. When they eat it, it's the best thing they ever taste; but later it leads them to vomiting or constipation. Everyone knows it's her cooking that does it, although Roxanne never believes them, and thinks it's "something else" that made them sick instead. *She absolutely hates the birth mark on her face. *No one cares about her birth mark, though Eddy seems to like it. *She calls Double D by his real name (Eddward). *Roxanne's closest friend is Vanessa, who she met at Lemon Brook. Though, as close as they are, Vanessa leads her with alot of questions like: "Vanessa,shouldn't you be in highschool", "Where did you come from" "Why do you travel to different schools?". In "A Roxanne Story" Vanessa secretly follows Roxanne to Peach Creek, but barely attends school. *Her parents are never home and are usually working all day, though, they make alot of money. She's an only child, and really close with her dog, Scruffy. *She's extremely bad at runnin; and may be even slower than Double D. *She has no strength and can't pick anyone up, except for Eddy's brother, oddly enough. Pictures of Roxanne '' '' Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Fan Characters Category:Roxanne Category:vaness96 Category:Users from DeviantART Category:A Roxanne Story Category:Original Characters Category:Girl Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Lemon Brook Jr. High Category:Vanessa